Baby Steps
by queenathena4987
Summary: When Brock finds out he is the daddy to a 2 month old baby girl, product of a one night stand, he enlist Rebas help. Will the baby bring them closer together?
1. Chapter1

"What do you mean this is your baby?"

Brock stood in her living room with a car seat and a newborn baby. She was shocked. How could he have another baby when him and Barbara Jean have been seperated for well over 2 years, and divorced for 1 year.

" Its my kid. I'm not the smartest person in the world Reba."

"Wheres the mother?"

"She's gone."

"Gone? How did you end up in this mess."

"Social services showed up this morning on my door.I met her mother a year ago in a bar downtown. It was about the time that my divorce was finalized. She was a woman, half my age. I bought her a couple drinks, and we both got smashed. I took her back to my place and she was gone the next morning when I got up. I have never done anything like that in my life. Then this morning, social services shows up with a birth certificate. I talk to the woman and from what she told me, the girl I slept with was an addict in recovery, only when she had Katie she relapsed. They found the baby and mom in a crack house. When they took her from Vivian, she didn't want her back. She signed her rights away and gave them my address. "

"So now you have a newborn baby, and you need me to watch her?"

"Just until I get off work. I never thought I'd ever be a single dad Reba. I don't know much about babies. You and Barbara Jean done most of the baby stuff. I just changed a diaper every now and then."

"Well, it isn't like I have a job right now or anything. I guess I could watch her for you until I find one."

"I'll pay you Reba, until you do. I just really have to go to work."

"Where is her clothes and diaper bag?"

"She has none. The social services lady said she didn't have anything worth bringing. I would appreciate it if you would go get some clothes and anything else she will need. " He reach into his wallet and grabbed his credit card. " I really appreciate this. You have no idea Reba. " she took the card from his hand and looked down at the sleeping baby in the car seat.

"How old is she?"

"She's two months old. The lady at social services gave me some formula and a bottle. I have them in the car. I will get them really quick and then I got to get going." He ran to his car and retrieved the bottle and formula. When he came back into Rebas house She had Katie out of the car seat bouncing her gently. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked with a baby in her arms.

"Here's the bottle and formula. I really appreciate this Reba. "

"Yeah yeah. Go to work. I'll take care of everything." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Laying the bottle and formula on the table he quickly made his exit and on to work.

" Well Katie. Looks like we have some shopping to do while daddy is at work." The baby cooed. Reba studied the baby for a second and sadness washed over her. _How can anyone give up their child? _She watched as the baby yawned and knew in a few minutes she would be out like a light. "I thought my days of rocking babies was over, but I guess I'll make an exception for a cutie like you. No matter what I think of your daddy, you need me ."

...

Four hours had passed since Brock dropped Katie off at her place. Reba looked around the living room at all the bags, and baby accessories.

"Wonder what daddy will say when he sees the receipt." She laughed. " Price ya pay when you can't keep it in your pants. Now, let's get you diaper bag fixed. She searched in the shopping bags until she found the pink and grey diaper bag. "Let's see here. Diapers,check. Binky,checked. Burp clothes,check. Baby bib, check. Tylenol for daddy, check. Baby blanket, check. Rattle, check. Baby first aid kit, check. Ok kiddo. Looks like you are ready to go. Now we just have to let daddy get the crib from the attic, and fix you a room in your new house.

At the last sentence the baby began to cry. Reba picked her up and gently rocked her on the couch. "There there. In a few seconds she began to calm down and went back to sleep.

...

Reba had forgotten how utterly exhausting taking care of a newborn was. Every time she tried to lay Katie down in her car seat for a nap the baby would begin to cry. She finally gave up and lay on the couch with the baby laying on her chest. She hadnt intended to fall asleep but she did. She didn't realize it was time for Brock to come get her, and she never heard the door open as he walked in. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the sleeping two. It was definitely a picture moment. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Reba was. He shouldn't be thinking about it, as she was his ex wife but she was. They had gotten closer after Barbara Jean left, but Reba still shut him out. Maybe the baby would soften her a bit. He stood there admiring the picture in front of him, before finally deciding to wake Reba up. He gently lay his hand on her arm.

"Reba, honey." He pushes her gently. Her eyes began to flutter open.

"What time is it?"

"6 o clock." She gently raised up off the couch and lay Katie in her car seat. She retrieved her wallet and handed him his credit card. "Receipt is with the card. I got everything you'll need. I figured you could use Elizabeth's crib instead of getting a new one. I did buy a new mattess and sheet set though."

"Thank you."

" You're welcome. Now, shall we go get that crib."

"Lead away."


	2. Chapter2

Reba sat on the floor of Brocks new condo feeding Katie as she watched him put together the crib. He currently

Had his back to her, his shirt lay on the couch. She couldn't help but notice how toned his back was. _You shouldn't be thinking of him like that Reba. He's your ex husband. _She looked down at the baby in her arms who was enjoying her bottle. Her heart melted at the sight of the newborn. She always loved kids, and she knew she was destined to be a mom from a young age. Looking at this baby, she knew the baby needed a mother figure, and until Brock found a knew wife, she would be it.

"Was that good Katie." She removed the empty bottle from the baby's mouth and began to make faces at her. She was rewarded with a huge smile from Katie.

"You always were great with children Re."

"I love kids."

" I almost the the crib setup. I just have to put the mobile on."

"See there Katie. Your daddy has your crib together. Now we just need to get your rocking chair brought in and then your room will be complete." Brock walked over, standing behind Reba ,placing an arm on her shoulder, and gazed at the baby before him. He didn't know what came over him but he suddenly broke down in tears. The weight of the world on his shoulders. Reba lay the baby in the crib and turned to him.

"What's wrong Brock?"

"I don't know if I can do this Reba. I'm too old for this. I don't know if I can be a single father. I made a mistake and the only one that pays for it is Katie. What am I going to do." He cried harder. Reba walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"You listen to me ok. Your going to do fine. I promise you, I will be here every step of the way. You were a great father to our kids, and your going to be a great father to her. So you fucked around and got some girl you barely knew pregnant. You will step up and you will give this child everything she could ever want, because I know you Brock. You always do the right thing." She releases her grip on him and kissed his cheek before taking a step back. She wiped the tears from his eyes, and stepped back before anything else could happen. She felt the pull between them, and knew they were treading treacherous waters. "You have a rocking chair to bring in here and this room looks great."

"I hope so." They stood there in awkward silence until the baby began to cry. Brock walked over and picked her up, instantly knowing what she needed."this little one needs a diaper change."

"You want me to do it?"

"No I'll get Reba. I better get used to it now."

Reba stood back and watched as he changed Katie's diaper and was brought back to old times. Watching him with the baby seemed to tug at her heart. She knew they had began to get closer but she refused to let them be anything but friends. She was afraid he would break her heart again. And she just couldn't take it.

"Your good with her, you know that."

"I had plenty of practice with my other 4."

"Yeah you did."

"She's a beautiful baby Brock. She has your eyes."

" I just hope she doesn't turn out like me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I fucked up my life Reba." He buttoned Katie's onesie and looked to Reba.

"You didn't fuck it up Brock. Well not completely."She laughed.

"I did. I lost you."

"Well, we aren't discussing the divorce today. It's been 7 years Brock."

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about it. Now I have a 2 month old and I'm all alone."

"I told you I will be here. You have to get off this pity train. You have a kid to raise."

"You are right. I'm sorry." He reach over and hugged her. Call it habit, or a feeling of nostalgia but when he pulled back he kissed her. He pulled back quickly and stepped away. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"It's ok Brock. We used to be married. It's just habit. I better go. I'll see you in the morning when you drop Katie off." She gathered her purse and headed toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Reba."

"I'll see you Brock."


	3. Chapter3

Reba had just lay Katie down for a nap when she heard the kitchen door open.

"Van, do you even hear yourself talk." Reba rushes to tell them not to wake the baby.

"Will you two be quiet."

"What's up Mrs H."

"The baby is sleeping."

"Baby? What are you talking about mom."

"Cheyenne, you can talk to your father first, but it's his child. I am babysitting her while he is at work."

"This is a joke, right mom?"

"No." Cheyenne laughed.

"Good one mom. Now me and Van came over to have dinner.What did you fix today?"

"I haven't had time to cook. I have been busy with Katie."

"Who's Katie?" Ask Van.

"The baby you moron." Reba got a little too loud. When a tiny cry was heard Cheyenne and Van rushes in behind Reba.

"Mrs H, there is a baby in here."

"That's What I've been trying to tell you two." Reba reach down and picked up Katie, calming the infant.

"Who's kid though mom. You were just joking about it being dads right?"

"No I was not joking. Now get me her bottle out of her bag." Cheyenne reach her the bottle and looked stunned as all the information began to sink in.

"Wow. So why do you have to take care of her."

"I offered for your father. He's trying to figure the whole single parent thing out."

"Mrs H. That was very nice of you. Next you and Mr H will be doing the mattress tango. Like on that one movie with Katherine Heigl. You know the one Cheyenne. Where those 2 hate each other and they begin raising the kid."

"We definitely will not be doing that Van. We are divorced."

"Yeah, your not dead though."

"Will you shut up. I don't even see Brock in that way anymore." She blushed.

"Then why is your face turning red mother."

"It's hot in here. Now let's drop it. It's time for your father anyway. " She took the bottle and set it on the table. Placing a burp cloth on her shoulder she gently patted Katie's back until she heard the tiniest of baby burps.

" You know mom, dad is available, and so are you."

"Did you not hear me Cheyenne. "

"Oh I heard you. I am just teasing you." The door opening caused them all to hush and look towards the door.

"Did I miss a family meeting or something?"

"Dad, why didn't you tell me we had a little sister?"

"Because I didn't know until yesterday."

"So who's her mother, and why ain't she taking care of her instead of mom."

"Because her mother signed her rights away. Two, your mother is the only person I can trust with her. Before you ask, I'm not discussing how she came about, and no I will not give you the mother's name. "

" ok. Well, mom since you didn't cook, I guess me and Van will go out. I really hate to run but we are starved." Cheyenne hugged her mother and headed toward the front door.

"See you Mrs H." He hugged Reba and followed Cheyenne out.

"You didn't cook?"

"I haven't really had time."

"You want to go out to eat? Or would you rather order in and watch a movie?"

"Order in. Pizza ok?"

"Pizza is great. "

" I'll call while you find us a movie."

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care as long as it is interesting." She walked into the kitchen to place the order while Brock searched for a movie. She stood near the kitchen door looking out the window. It had started to rain and from the looks of it, it was going to be a bad storm. She hurried with her pizza order and walked back into the living room. "I believe it is going to come one hell of a thunderstorm outside. It's already started to rain,but the sky is nothing but black clouds."

" I saw on the weather report this morning we would get some rain, hopefully the power stays on. That's all we need is another blackout."

Reba walked over to the living room window and gazed out."I think it would be best if you two crashed here tonight if this rain doesn't let up. It looks really bad outside. We can put Katie in Elizabeth's room. I'll get her bassinet out of the closet." He walked over and stood beside her, putting his hand on the small of her back. She stood still, relishing the sensations just a simple touch brought.He looked out the window.

"I don't think this rain will be stopping anytime soon. I'd say you are right. We had better crash here tonight."

"I wouldn't want anything happening to you and Katie on your way home. Speaking of Katie, I'll go get her bottle ready. She should be waking any moment now. " She turned breaking the contact between them. As soon as she passed by Katie's carrier, the baby began to stir. She let out a small wail all at once.

"I'll get her, while you get her bottle."

"I'll be back in a second." She hurriedly got the baby's bottle fixed and came back. When she came back, she reach out to get the baby.

"I'll feed her Reba. You have had her all day, I know you must be tired." He took the bottle from her hand, giving it to Katie. Reba looked at the two of them and smiled."what?"

"Nothing. I was just admiring the way you are with her."

"I still can't believe I'm a father, again."

"Yeah. It was a shock to me to. Just think, you got grandchildren older than her." She laughed. "You'll be 63 going to her graduation."

"Yeah yeah. Real funny Reba.Make fun of me, but you'll be 60 going to her graduation." She stopped laughing.

"What makes you so sure I'll still be around. After all, you may get remarried and find her another mother."

"I don't want another woman Reba. I'm content as I am right now. Besides, we have a good thing going. This makes the 4th week in a row you haven't called me a moron yet."

"True."

"Anyways, that was always the plan for us, remember. We were going to grow old together. We may not be lovers, but at least we still have our friendship."

"Yes. We have somehow managed to stay civil. Thank Barbara Jean for that."

"I do. You wonder what she will say when she finds out about Katie."

" She will probably want pics." The lights flickered and dimmed. " I better find some candles. I'd say the power will be out before the night is through." The thunder roared, causing Reba to jump." I also better get that bassinet out of the closet."

"Let me put Katie in her car seat and I will help."

He took the bottle from her and lay it on the table. He burped the tiny baby and lay her in her car seat. The baby was sleeping in seconds. Meanwhile Reba had grabbed the candles from the kitchen and lay them on the coffee table.

"The bassinet is in my closet."

"Lead the way." He followed her up the stairs and into her room. Walking into the closet he saw the bassinet along the back wall.

"I can remember when I put this together for Elizabeth."

"Me too. Now let's get this thing out before the power.." at that moment the power went out. " goes out. I can't see a thing."

"Me either Reba." He reach out to grab what he thought was the bassinet but connected with something else instead.

"Brock. Your hand is on my ass." He moved his hand quickly.

"I thought it was the bassinet."

"You thought?"

"How was I to know you had moved directly in front of me."

"Let's just move on. Now help me grab this thing. This time move your hand to the left."

They retrieved the bassinet and slowly made their way out of the closet. Dim light was coming through the window, as it had not completely gotten dark outside.

"I better grab the candles."

"I'll check on Katie."

...

The candles were lit illuminating the room.

The door bell sounded through the house.

"I'll get it." Brock opened the door with Katie in his arms. Reba emerged with her wallet but Brock had already paid.

"That is such a cute baby sir." The pizza delivery girl cooed at Katie." She reminds me of my baby sister. She is so adorable."

"thank you. She must take her looks from her mother."

"No way. She looks just like you." He laughed. Reba stood watching the exchange and could help but feel jealousy. _"She looks just like you." _Reba mocked the girl and shook her head. Emerging from in the doorway to the kitchen she called out.

"Brock honey, is the pizza here?" Brock looked shocked. Did she just call him honey?

"Yes babe. The pizza is here."

"I must get going.i have loads of deliveries to make. If you ever need a baby sitter just give me a call." Reba looked at the young girl and stopped her just as she went to hand her number to Brock.

"That won't be necessary sweetie. I'm the full time baby sitter."

"Oh. Well. You two have a nice night. "

"Thank you. You do the same." Brock said."she was kind of sweet don't you think Reba.

"That's one way of putting it."

"What was wrong with her. "

"She was a walking hormone. She was just dying to hook you."

"What would be so wrong in that. It's not like I'm married." He replied, taking Katie over to her car seat and laying her down.

"No your not, but she was young enough to be your daughter."

"Your jealous Reba."

"No I'm not. Your twisting it."

"No. You are. I can tell."

"_Brock honey, is the pizza here?"_ He mocked her_. _"You did that on purpose. Then saying you were the full time babysitter?"

"Well I am. I don't trust her with Katie. I need a job and you pay good. "

"So you will be Katie's full time nanny?"

"Not a nanny. Surrogate mother. She needs a mother figure."

"No better one than you. "

"Yeah yeah. Pass the pizza and let's shelve this discussion for now."

"Ok, but you were jealous."

She groaned as she took the pizza.


End file.
